Lonely
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Akira starts to feel left out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

I came into the council office with the tea and snacks just like on any other day. The only difference was that today, Suoh and Nokoru seemed to be distant, almost ignoring me. As I bring in the snacks they thank me, take some and continue working.

I have never told anyone this, but sometimes I feel as though they only keep me around for my cooking. I thought that I was wrong, but lately, they haven't talked to me as much and every time I come in, they just look at me and continue what they had been doing. I just ignored it at first, but the more they do it, the more it hurts me.

I keep all of these feelings inside and just smile and act normally, but I can't help it, I feel like I just can't do anything anymore. One Friday I mentioned it to Utako, but she said I must be imagining it because they cared for me and thought I was very helpful. I told her she must be right but, I thought that she was wrong and they didn't need me much anymore.

My suspicions were confirmed when the following week they didn't even acknowledge my presence; they just took the tea and snacks and went back to work. I realized that I was no longer needed and it really hurt.

When I got home I talked to my mother's about it and they agreed to move to another place; maybe CLAMPS sister school in America. The following day I went to the chairlady's office. "I'm sorry, but may I please transfer to CLAMPS sister school in America? I don't feel like I belong here anymore." I told her.

She looked surprised but then she asked, "I am sorry to hear this, and if my record is right your birthday is coming up."

"Yes, and I was going to have a fun party here with my friends, but… Well, things changed. Please don't tell Nokoru or Suoh about this until after I leave here."

"Very well. Here" she stamped and approved a transfer document and said, "You will start there after Christmas break. I will arrange a flight for you."

"Thank you very much. This means a lot to me." I left her office and felt a little better knowing I would make new friends, but I still felt horrible that I would be leaving all my friends here, especially Utako.

The next day the chairlady told me that my flight was in a week, when Christmas break started, I would have a few weeks to relax and get to know the school a little before I had to start. I told my mother's and we finished all our packing early, all that was left was our beds, clothes, and anything we were going to take with us on the flight.

I went through the days as normally as possible, but felt a little anxious about leaving. When the day of our flight finally came, I left right after school was over to get the last of my things from my desk, I had been taking things home all week, and then left for home.

When I got there, my mother's were waiting in a car that would take us to the airport; they had already packed my things. I climbed inside and we left everything behind. Soon, we arrived at the airport and after going through security, we boarded and started on the long flight to our new home, I didn't know how to feel about this so I just spent the flight looking trough the school's brochure's.

When we landed we found our bags, and headed to the car that would take us to our new home. This is for the best, I told myself, but I don't know whether I believed it or not, but I knew one thing, this was going to be my new home, starting today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

I know that we are being mean to Akira by pretending to ignore him, but I wanted to plan a surprise party that he would never expect, and to do that, Suoh and I had to pretend that we were ignoring him. I didn't want to, when I saw the hurt in his eyes I almost ran to tell him it was just a big joke, but by sheer will power I forced myself to stay where I was.

We had told Utako and my mother, the chairlady, but nobody else knew about it. Finally, it was time for Christmas break and for us to start making arrangements for the party. I went to the council room and met Suoh, Akira came in later but only took a few things from his desk and left, I didn't pay much attention because I was to excited about the party.

About an hour later the chairlady came onto the screen in the council room and said she needed to talk to us. I looked at Suoh and saw that he was just as confuse das I was, so we went to her office. I thought it was about the party because we met Utako on the way there.

As we entered the chairlady looked at us and said, "I must ask you to stop the party arrangements."

We all stared at her, shocked, for a few moments. Then I asked, "Why?!"

She looked sad and said, "It will be for nothing; because the person for the party is for will not be here."

"What do you mean? Why would Akira not be here? I know we were mean by pretending but…"

"I'm afraid that you pretended to well. He and his family have just boarded their flight to America where Akira will go to CLAMPS sister school. You ignored him to throw him a huge party but instead hurt him so deeply that you caused him to move to another country. I'm sorry."

We all stared at her in shock, not wanting to believe it. "What have I done?" I asked, "I ruined a great friendship for a party that will never happen, all because of my stupid idea of ignoring him." I saw Suoh was still in shock over the news and Utako was crying on the floor.

I ran out the door and to the car waiting for me, as I hopped in I saw Suoh and Utako were coming right behind me. I told the driver to take us to Akira's house.

When we got there, it was empty of almost everything. I went up to Akira's room and found a note addressed to the three of us. I called in Suoh and Utako and read it. It said:

_Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai, and Utako, I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye but I was starting to feel left out. I tried to ignore it but it just kept getting worse. I just couldn't take it anymore so I have decided to leave. I know that it's not the best choice, but if I had stayed, I don't know what would happen but I just knew I couldn't take it anymore. I am very sorry to leave but I felt it was best because I was not needed anymore. I felt that you just kept me around for my cooking skill and it hurt, but what hurt most of all was the fact that I was being ignored by everyone and that you wouldn't even talk to me anymore. I hope you find a new treasurer who will be able to serve you better that I could and will help you in more ways than I could. I will miss you all greatly but I doubt if you will even care enough to read this letter. I am sorry. Akira _

I looked up to see that Suoh and Utako were in tears; I felt my own cheeks but already knew that I was crying. For a we all just looked at each other and said nothing."Suoh" I said and he looked at me, "Please take care of everything while I'm gone."

"No, Kaichou" he told me, "I am just as guilty as you are, I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."

I knew he was right, and it wouldn't be fair to make him wait here so I nodded and turned to Utako. "Would you care to join us?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded. I stood up and headed out the door to the car, Suoh and Utako were right behind me. As we got in I told the driver to take us to the airport. Now, a few hours later, we were getting ready to land in America and bring Akira home.


End file.
